Język elfów
thumb|250px|Mapa z czasów [[Czwarta Plaga|Czwartej Plagi z pismem w języku elfów]] Język elfów, potocznie określany jako „'elficki'” – język, którym posługują się elfy. Został w większości zapomniany po zniszczeniu Elvhenanu i zniewoleniu jego mieszkańców. Gdy elfy osiedliły się w Dalii, starali się przywrócić swój utracony język i wiedzę, jednak Dalia przepadła podczas Świętego Marszu. Elfy żyjące w Wieku Smoka posługują się jedynie pozostałością dawnego języka, bardziej wtrącając elfie wyrażenia do dialogów prowadzonych we wspólnej mowie, aniżeli używając go do codziennej komunikacji między sobą. Dalijczycy, samozwańczy opiekunowie elfiego języka i magii, częściej używają elfickiego niż ich ziomkowie z miast. Żyjąc pośród ludzi, miejskie elfy obecnie posługują się jedynie kilkoma staroelfickimi słowami, których pochodzenie zostało zapomniane, takimi jak np. „''shem''” (skrócona forma „''shemlen''”) czy „''hahren''”, czyli „starszy” (nestor), którym to mianem określają przywódcę obcowiska. Dalijczycy zachowali więcej z języka elfów. Są zdolni do tworzenia w nim pełnych fraz i zdań, jednak nawet oni nie znają go w całości. Wśród znanych przez nich zwrotów znajdują się m.in. „''da’len''”, co znaczy „dziecię”, czy „''atish’an''”, którymi pozdrawiają innych Dalijczyków. „''Serannas''” znaczy „dziękuję”, z kolei „''ma serannas''” „serdecznie dziękuję”. „''Aneth ara''” to nieformalne powitanie, używane z reguły wśród przyjaciół. „''Dareth shiral''” to słowa wypowiadane podczas pożegnania. Pisownia Opiekunowie klanów są jedynymi, którzy znają sekret pisowni elfickiego. System pisowni dla tego języka zawiera apostrofę nie po to, aby zaznaczyć nacisk lub ozdobić tekst, lecz do oznaczenia rejestracji dźwięku. Wskazuje również punkty kurczowe pomiędzy dwoma pełnymi słowami, które nie mogą być zmniejszone o sąsiednie litery. Wiele słów z poniższej listy są ekstrapolacją i dekonstrukcją słów występujących w grach dokonaną przez analizowanie kolejności znaczeń i porównywanie fragmentów do podanych znaczeń. Wyrażenia elfów * Andaran Atish’an – formalne przywitanie elfów: „Mieszkam w tym miejscu, miejscu pokoju” * Aneth ara – przyjazne powitanie, powszechniej stosowane wśród samych Dalijczyków niż do obcych. Dosłownie: „Moje bezpieczne miejsce” * Ar Lasa mala Revas – „Jesteś (obecnie) wolny” * Arlathan – stolica Elvhenanu, pierwotnej ojczyzny elfów, co oznacza „kocham to miejsce”. Może też oznaczać „miejsce spotkania”, od „arlath” oznaczającego „spotkanie” i „an” oznaczającego „miejsce” * Asha’belannar – Kobieta Wielu Lat. Tak Dalijczycy zwracali się do Flemeth. * Dareth shiral – używane jako pożegnanie, oznacza „bezpieczna podróż” * Dirthara-ma – używane jako przekleństwo. „Niech cię to nauczy” * Elvhenan – Miejsce naszych ludzi. Nazwa elfiej cywilizacji przed przybyciem ludzi do Thedas. Można przetłumaczyć jako „nasze serca” * Era seranna-ma – „przepraszam” po kichnięciu lub beknięciu; zwrot ten może inaczej brzmieć w zależności od mówcy * Halam’shivanas – słodka ofiara obowiązku * Ir abelas – przepraszam * Ir abelas, ma vhenan – jestem pełen smutku z powodu twojej straty, serce moje. * Ir tel’him – „jestem znowu sobą”, jednak bardziej prawdopodobne tłumaczenie to „nie jestem już przekształcony” * Ma ghilana mir din’an – poprowadź mnie do śmierci * Ma melava halani – pomogłeś mi * Mala suledin nadas – teraz musisz przetrwać * Ma nuvenin – jak sobie życzysz * Ma vhenan – serce moje * Ma serannas – dziękuję * Mamae? Mamae na mara san... – wypowiadane przez upiornego chłopca. „Mamae” oznacza ,,Mama" natomiast ,,na" - ,,twój". Możliwe, iż oznacza to ,,Mamo? Mamo, tu syn twój" * Tel’abelas – nie jestem (przepraszam) * Tel garas solasan – nie przychodź do miejsca dumy. * Viran se lan’aan? Ir annala for ros... Nae! Ga rahn s’dael! Ga rahn! Ir emah’la shal! Ir emah’la shal! * ''Vir'abelasan – miejsce na drodze bólu. Odnosi się do Studni Smutków Słownik elfów A * Abelas – żal. Stosowany również w formie przeprosin. * Adahl – drzewo/krzew * Adahlen – las * Alas – ziemia, brud * ''-An'' – przyrostek wskazujący miejsce * Annar – rok * Ar – zaimek osobowy: ja * Aravel – wóz używany przez Dalijczyków; dosłownie fizyczna i duchowa droga, podróż do celu * Arla – dom * Arlathvhen – spotkanie dalijskich klanów co dziesięć lat. Oznacza „z miłości do ludu” * Asha – kobieta * Assan – strzała * Atisha – pokój, spokojny B * Banal – nic, nie * Banalhan – „miejsce niczego”, nazwa Plagi lub miejsca jej pochodzenia * Bel – wiele/u * Bellanaris – wieczność * Bora – plan, strata * Bor’assan – łuk D * Da – mały, przedrostek mający pełnić funkcję zdrobnienia * Dar – być * Da’len – małe dziecko * Dareth – być bezpiecznym * Din – nie, nie jest; używany do oznaczania kogoś, kto zmarł: ktoś, kogo nie ma * Dirth – mówić, wiedzieć. Oznaczenie wiedzy, tajemnic * Dirthavaren – „Obietnica”. Elficka nazwa Świętych Równin * Dorf – szary * Durgen – kamień * Durgen’len – dzieci Kamienia; elfickie określenie krasnoludów E * El – nasz * Elga – duch * Elgar'arla – pułapka na ducha; krąg wiązania do utrzymania ducha lub demona * Eluvian – lustro; dosłownie „widzące szkło” * Elvarel – dłużej, więcej prób * Elvhen – „nasz lud”; elficka nazwa ich własnej rasy * Elvhenan – miejsce naszego ludu. Nazwa elfickiej cywilizacji przed przybyciem ludzi do Thedas. Może być przetłumaczone jako „nasze serca” * Emma – jestem * ''-en'' – przyrostek wskazujący na liczbę mnogą * Ena – pojawić się * Enasal – radość zwycięstwa nad zgubą; odmiana radosnej ulgi * Enasalin – zwycięstwo * Enansal – dar albo błogosławieństwo * Enaste – sprzyjać, pochwała * Era – opowieść, bajka, marzenie * Era’harel – mag-demon; podobny do tajemnej zmory * Eth – bezpiecznie F * Falon – przyjaciel * Felas – powoli * Felassan – powolna strzała * Fen – wilk * Fenedhis – wspólna (powszechna) klątwa * Fenedhis lasa – rozszerzenie się Fenedhis; powszechna klątwa G * Garas – przyjść, najechać H * Hahren – starszy. Używane przez Dalijczyków jako pojęcie szacunku; tak elfy miejskie nazywają przywódcę obcowiska * Halam – koniec * Halamshiral – koniec podróży. Nazwa stolicy drugiej elfickiej ojczyzny w Dalii * Halani – pomoc * Hamin – odpoczynek, relaks * Hanal’ghilan – elficka nazwa mistycznej złotej halli pojawiającej się w chwili wielkiej potrzeby * Harel – oszukać lub zwieść; przerażające, powodujące strach * Harellan – oszust, zdrajca własnego rodu * Harillen – sprzeciw * Hellathen – szlachetna walka * Him – stać się I * In – mieszkać * Inan – oczy; dosłownie „miejsce wewnątrz” lub „miejsce zamieszkania”, czyli okna na duszę * Ir – jestem; więcej, bardzo * Isala – w potrzebie L * Lath – miłość * Len – dziecko * Lethallin; lethallan – zwyczajne odniesienie do znajomego. Lethallin w odniesieniu do mężczyzn, lethallan do kobiet; do „kuzyna” (z innego klanu), ponieważ „lin” oznacza „krew”. * Lin – krew M * Ma – mój, ty * Mahvir – jutro * Mamae – matka * Mana – w odległej przeszłości; długi okres czasu * Melana '' – czas * ''Melava – czas, czas przeszły * Mi – ostrze * Mi’durgen – diament * Mien’harel – bunt (albo gwałtowne wezwanie do sprawiedliwości, w zależności od interpretacji), zazwyczaj termin miasta elfów; jeśli ludzie za bardzo wyprą elfy, muszą im przypomnieć, że nawet „krótkie ostrze” wymaga szacunku. N * Na – twój * Nadas – nieunikniony; stosowany też jako wyraz obowiązku (tj. „musieć”) * Nan – zemsta * Nehn – radość * Numin – płakać, łzy * Nuvenin – chcieć, potrzebować R * Revas – wolność * Revasan – „miejsce, w którym mieszka wolność” S * Sa – jeden * Sahlin – teraz, w tej chwili * Samahl – śmiać się, śmiech * Sa’vunin – jeden dzień * Serannas – wdzięczny * Seth – cienki, nieistotny, wątpliwy * Setheneran – Kraina snów na jawie. Miejsce, gdzie Zasłona jest cienka; dosłownie: „wątpliwe miejsce snów na jawie” * Shem – szybki * Shemlen – dosłownie „szybkie dziecko”. Tak początkowo elfy nazywały ludzi. Nadal stosowany gwarowo wśród elfów z miasta („shem”), mimo, że jego znaczenie w dużej mierze zostało utracone * Shiral – podróż * Souveri – zmęczony * Solas – duma * Solasan – miejsce dumy * Su – stać się * Sulahn’nehn – radość/szczęście * Sulahn – śpiewać * Suledin – znieść, siła, by wytrzymać straty * Sulevin – pewność, cel, przeznaczenie T * Tarasyl’an Te’las – „miejsce, gdzie powstrzymywano niebiosa”. Pierwotna nazwa elfów dla Podniebnej Twierdzy * Tan – trzy * Tel – nie; często używane do zanegowania rzeczownika/czasownika * Then – rozbudzony, czujny * Tu – zrobić, spowodować U * Uth – długo, zawsze, niekończący się, wieczne * Uthenera – sen na jawie, nieśmiertelny. Uthenera była nazwą starożytnej praktyki nieśmiertelnych elfów, które mogły „zasnąć” zmęczone życiem; dosłownie „wieczny sen na jawie” V * Vallas – pisanie * Vallasdahlen – drzewa życia; drzewa posadzone ku pamięci tych, którzy poświęcili życie dla królestwa Dalii. Mają wyrosnąć na potężne drzewa * Vallaslin – pismo krwi. Sztuka tatuażu w widocznym miejscu przyjęta przez niektóre elfy, aby ukazać uwielbienie dla tradycyjnych elfickich bogów. W Dragon Age Inkwizycja w rozmowie z Solasem okazuje się, iż był on symbolem niewolnictwa. Solas oferuje Inkwizytorce usunięcie go za pomocą magii. * Var – nasz * Ven – iść * Vhen – należące do elfów, klanów, elfickiego społeczeństwa * Vhenadahl – Drzewo Ludu. Często znajduje się w centrum obcowiska. * Vhen’alas – dosłownie „nasza ziemia” * Vhenan – serce * Vir – droga lub ścieżka * Vunin – dzień Kategoria:Języki Kategoria:Wiedza o elfach en:Elven language